Bill Cipher/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil god-like trickster Bill Cipher from the cartoon series Gravity Falls. Gallery Images ''Gravity Falls'' S2e20 production art 6.jpg|The king of the world. S1e19 Bill portal without eye.png|He appears. S1e19 Bill portal.png|"Hahahahahaha!!" S1e19 Black and white Bill.png|He has arms and legs now. Dreamscaperers 2.png|Bill greets Gideon. S1e19 Bill with arms down.png|He knows lots of things. S1e19 bill knows lots of things.png|'LOTS OF THINGS.' S1e19 bill knows lots of things2.png|UFOs. S1e19 bill knows lots of things3.png|Mayan calender. Bill_knows_about_third_journal.jpg|Third journal. S1e19 bill knows lots of things5.png|Moon landing. S1e19 bill knows lots of things6.png|The Interdimensional Portal. S1e19 bill knows lots of things7.png|Skull. S1e19 bill knows lots of things8.png|Stonehenge. S1e19 bill knows lots of things9.png|Pyramids of Egypt. S1e19 bill knows lots of things10.png|Stan Pines. S1e19 bill knows lots of things11.png|Weirdmageddon intro. S1e19 bill knows lots of things12.png|Cipher Wheel. S1e19 bill knows lots of things13.png|Stan's tattoo. S1e19 bill knows lots of things14.png|Mystery Shack. Bill_knows_statue.jpg|Statue. S1e19 bill knows lots of things16.png|Pennsylvania. S1e19 bill knows lots of things17.png|Doomsday clocks. S1e19 bill knows lots of things18.png|The Gideon bot. S1e19 bill knows lots of things19.png|Gravity Falls prison. S1e19 bill knows lots of things.gif|"LOTS OF THINGS." S1e19 A gross gift.png|"Deer teeth! For you, kid!" S1e19 bill thinking.png|"Stan Pines?" S1e19 Tv fuzz Bill.png|He's thinking. S1e19 stan pines....png|Thinking of Stan. S1e19 Stan's full tattoo.png|Stan's tattoo again. S1e19 Bill's back up close.png|Bill is convinced. Bill Cipher21.jpg|Bill Cipher seals the deal with Gideon. S1e19 The deal with Bill.png|The deal is sealed. Bill Cipher22.jpg|"Time to invade Stan's mind! This should be fun!" S1e19 Holy looking Bill.png|"Reality is an illusion!" S1e19 All dark Bill.png|Bill is out. S1e19 The gang meets Bill.png|The gang meet Bill. S1e19 Mabel going to tackle Bill.png|Mabel vs. Bill. S1e19 Tick tock....png|Bill with a clock. S1e19 Bill before using powers.png|Bill threatens the gang. S1e19 Bill's mode of communication.png|Bill Cipher on the phone with Gideon. S1e19 Cracking Bill.png|Bill after Gideon ends the deal. S1e19 Cracked Bill.png|He fell apart. Bill_Cipher_Villainous_Breakdown.png|Bill Cipher's Villainous Breakdown Bill Cipher23.jpg|Mad Bill with fireballs on the palms of his hands. Bill_Cipher_Angry_Close_Up.png|Mad Bill; close up S1e19 Bill 618.gif|Bill's eyes flipping to different symbols. S1e19 Giant bill fury.png|'"EAT NIGHTMARES!!!!"' S1e19 Ultra Bill finishing this for good.jpg|Bill fighting the heroes. Bill-cipher-hole.jpg|Bill is shot. Bill-attack.jpg|He turned his eye into a laser... Fascinating. S1e19 Bill without his hat.png|Bill is impressed with the gang. S1e19 Bill Wheel.gif|"I'll be watching you..." S2e4_bill_following_dip_and_mabel.png|Bill's shadow following Dipper and Mabel. S2e4 moon eye.png|Someone's watching you, Dipper.. S2e4 bill starts to assemble.png|Bill assembles himself. S2e4 bill light.png|Bill surrounded in light. S2e4 bill solidifies.png|"I think I know a guy!" S2E4 Bill is back.png|Bill is back to make a deal with Dipper. S2e4 hat off.png|Bill tips his hat off to Dipper. S2e4 eye on you.png|He has his eye on him. S2e4 faustian bargain offer.png|Bill asks Dipper for a favor. S2e4 in 3 seconds.png|Bill's impression of Dipper's scream. S2e4 bill reappears again.png|Bill is back. billtrust.jpg|Bill earning Dipper's trust...... S2e4 hand offer.png|Bill holds his hand out to Dipper. S2e4 its a deal.png|It's a deal. YOU!.png|Bill's evil stare as he tricks Dipper. BillDipper.PNG|.....only to backstab him and take his body. S2e4 been so long.png|"Pain is hilarious!" S2e4 checking it out.png|Bill checking out the new digs. S2e4 see you downstairs.png|"Race ya to the bottem of the stairs!" S2e4 going down.png|Going down. S2e4 big gulp.png|Bipper drinking like a person. S2e4 forks.png|Listening. S2e4 bill in car.png|Bipper infiltrates their ranks. S2e4 car window.png|Dipper is screwed. S2e4 bipper saves mabel.png|Bipper saves Mabel. S2e4 rope slipping.png|But the rope is slipping. S2e4 bipper angry.png|He's mad. S2e4 handing over 3.png|Mabel hands Journal 3 over to Bipper. S2e4 wedding crashers.png|But Mabel has a backup plan. S2e4 bipper no weakness.png|"I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!" S2e4 bipper on top.png|Bipper has the upper hand. S2e4 tickle.png|She tickles him... S2e4 body spasms.png|And it works?! S2e4 body failing.png|Bipper losing energy. S2e4 bill out.png|Bipper is defeated. S2e10 bill banner.png|The Bill Cipher tapestry in Northwest Manor. S2e15 - bill in wheat.png|Bill enter Ford's dream. S2e15 - Well.png|"Well.." S2e15 - Bill blue clones.png|"Well, well, well, well..." S2e15 - Three Bills.png|"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well..." S2e15 - wellwellwell.png|"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well..." S2e15 - five bills.png|"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well..." S2e15 - seven bills.png|Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well!" S2e15 - what do you want.png|Bill surrounds Ford. S2e15 - when you slip up.png|Bill with a fake rift. S2e15 -shattered rift.png|Bill destroys the fake rift. Gravity-falls-recap-nightmare-realm-revealed-ford-s-deal-with-bill-cipher-spoilers-609815.jpg|It's Bill's world now. Tumblr inline nudi972aRc1rdkoxa 500.png|More menacing than he looks. S2e15 - ford reflection in eye.png|Bill looking scary Gravity-Falls-Season-2-Episode-15-1024x539.jpg|Bill revealing his true plans to Ford S2e15 end of our world.jpg|It all makes sense now. S2e15 Bill's next pawn 1.jpg|Bill searches for his next pawn. S2e15 Bill's next pawn 2.jpg|Could it be McGucket? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 3.jpg|Candy? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 4.jpg|Pacifica? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 5.jpg|Tyler? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 6.jpg|Lazy Susan? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 7.jpg|Manly Dan? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 8.jpg|Robbie? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 9.jpg|Lolph? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 10.jpg|Dundgree? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 11.jpg|Deputy Durland? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 12.jpg|Sheriff Blubbs? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 13.jpg|Toby Determined? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 14.jpg|Preston Northwest? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 15.jpg|Sprott? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 16.jpg|BLENDIN BLANDIN. S2e15 Bill's next pawn 17.jpg|Shandra Jimenez? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 18.jpg|Soos? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 19.jpg|Gorney? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 20.jpg|Tambrey? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 21.jpg|Bud Gleeful? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 22.jpg|Grenda? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 23.jpg|Lee? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 24.jpg|Priscilla Northwest? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 25.jpg|Greg? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 26.jpg|Janice? S2e15 Bill's next pawn 27 restart image full old man mugucket.jpg|McGucket.. again? S2e15 ending cryptogram.png|'A SIMPLE MAN WITH EAGER EARS MAY TRUST THE WHISPERS THAT HE HEARS.' S2e15 Bill eye.gif|The search continues. S2e17 blendin camouflage.png|Spoiler alert, it was Blendin! S2e17 Blendin&Mabel.png|Billden manipulating Mabel. S2e17 I need this .png|Billden shows Mabel what he wants. S2e17 That's it.png|She has it.... S2e17 Needing it.png|He wants it.... S2e17 Here, have it.png|He takes it... S2e17 Smashed.png|And destroys it. S2e17 Surprise.png|Bill reveals himself. S2e17 Done with him.png|Bill leaves Blendin. S2e17 Bill's World.png|The world is his now. Helloworld.png|Bill rising to power, connecting his universe with the real universe S2E17 Bill Cipher the Weirdmageddon begins.png|Bill rules the world. S2e18 Finally.png|Black Bill over Gravity Falls. S2e18 blue bill.png|Blue Bill. S2e18 Dark Bill.png|Dark Bill. S2e18 Gray Bill.png|Grey Bill. S2e18 Flesh Bill.png|Bill gains a physical form. S2e18 Metal Bill.png|"Physical form?" S2e18 Bill's new form.jpg|"Don't mind if I do!" Billtrueform.PNG|Bill assumes a 3D form S2e18 Bill trapped.png|Bill flies down to introduce himself. S2e18 trapped in my own decaying dimension.png|Bill on the Nathaniel Northwest statue. S2e18 new lord and master.png|Bill dubs himself the new lord and master of the world. S2E18 Our town.png Screenshot139c358c.png|Bill Cipher and his friends laughing. S2E18 Mayor steps up.png S2e18 Bill Cipher laughs.png|Bill's sadistic laugh. S2e18 running from Bill.png|The citizens run from Bill. S2e18 Bill zaps.png|Bill begins the massacre. S2e18 redecorating.png|"It's time we do a little redecorating!" S2e18 castle rising.png|Bill's castle. S2e18 Bill Bubbles.png|Bill spawns bubbles of pure madness. S2e18 neverending party.png|"This party never stops!" S2e18 Bill supreme.png|Bill Cipher reigns supreme. Opening bill as stan.jpg|Bill in the Weirdmageddon opening, in a similar pose like Stanley Pines in the regular opening of the series. Opening destroyed town.jpg|Bill Cipher welcomes you to Weirdmageddon. Opening bill sign.jpg|Bill's sign. Opening bill as vampire bat.png|Even Manly Dan is afraid. Opening do not trust.jpg|Bill cannot be trusted. Opening at all cost.jpg|At all costs. Opening bill card 1.jpg|Photographs of Bill. Opening bill card 3.jpg|Ditto. Opening bill card 4.jpg|Bill as the Mystery Shack Gang. Opening created by bill cipher.png|'CREATED BY BILL CIPHER' Opening JUDYLWB IDOOV.png|WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS. Opening ripped bill wheel.png|Something's not right... Opening new bill after image.jpg|Not right at all... S2e18 Ford missed.png|Ford shoots at Bill but misses. S2e18 gross.jpg|Bill regenerates. S2E18 Bill turns around.png|Bill turns around S2E18 Bill fires a laser beam.jpg|Bill fires back S2e18 Fordscratcher.png|Bill uses Ford as a backscratcher. S2e18 ominus bill.jpg|Bill targets Dipper. S2e18 bill vs pine tree.jpg|Bill vs. Dipper. S2E18 Blacklight Bill page.png|Bill's page S2E18 Come on kid.jpg|Bill taunting Dipper. S2e18 blocking.jpg|Bill blocks Dipper's attack. S2e18 book 1 close up.jpg|Bill seizes the journals. S2e18 this is what happends to heroes.jpg|"This is what happens to heroes in my world!" S2e18 bill burning journals.png|Bill burns the journals. S2E18 Hot rod.jpg|Bill Cipher's car. S2E18 The whole gang.jpg|Bill Cipher and his friends get into the car. S2e18 party of the demons.jpg|The party of the century. S2e18 ugh time baby.jpg|"Uhg, Time Baby." S2e18 I got a guy on the case.jpg|Bill talking to his Henchdemons. S2e18 end page.png|'GAME IS OVER, AND I WON. NOW IT'S TIME TO START THE FUN. I ALWAYS LOVE CORRUPTING LIVES. NOW LET'S SEE WHICH PINES SURVIVES.' S2e19 that creature with like...87 different faces.png|Bill holding a golden Ford and a fork on his hands, ready to announce his plan to conquer the entire universe. S2e19 touchy subject.png|Touchy subject. S2e19 stacking humans.png|Bill presents his new throne. S2e19 Throne.png|Bill on his throne. S2e19 Upset Bill.png|Bill angered upon noticing that he and his friends can't leave Gravity Falls. S2e19 a small tap.png|Bill taps on the shield S2E19 A lot harder.png S2E19 It hurts.png S2e19 walk it off.png|"Walk it off!" S2e20_Bills_penthouse2.png|Bill's penthouse. S2e20 don't know when.png|Bill singing. S2e20 At the top.png|Bill with a martini. S2e20 Bill drinks.png|Bill drinks his martini. S2e20 Bill's makeover.png|A multi-dimensional makeover. S2e20 blue eye.png|Bill tells Ford his backstory. S2e20 evil martini.png|The Second Dimension's Saturn. S2e20 flat.png|"Flat minds on flat worlds with flat dreams." S2e20 liberated.png|He "liberated his dimension." S2e20 Bill broke it.png|Bill breaks free. Maxresdefault-3.jpg|Bill grows in size. S2e20 Bill Earth.png|Bill looms over Earth. S2e20_Bill_has_an_idea.png|Bill Cipher over Earth. S2e20 Bill drawing.png|Bill destroys a city. S2e20 attack of the 5000 ft triangle.png|Attack of the 50,000 foot triangle. S2e20 happy planet.png|Bill draws a smile on Earth S2e20 lava filling.png|Bill eats Earth. S2e20 Planet Pyronica.png|A scene showing what might happen if Bill succeeded in conquering the universe. S2e20 Ford chained.png|Bill interrogating Ford. S2e20 Bill eye zap.png|Bill torturing Ford. S2e20 I just fixed that door.png|Bill sees the resistance coming for him. S2E20 Henchmaniacs.png|Bill Cipher along with his Henchmaniacs. S2e20 looming red eye 2.png|Bill with a red eye. S2e20 Bill knuckle crack 2.png|Bill's about to throw down. S2e20 ready to destroy now.png|The final battle begins. S2e20 now he's mad.png|Bill with extra arms. S2e20 die already.png|Bill vs. the Shacktron. S2e20 t-rex pulls eye.png|Bill gets his eye ripped out. File:S2e20 that's gonna leave a mark.png|Bill without an eye. S2e20 Bill vs the Shack.png|Gettin' his butt whooped. S2e20 nice work with the heel.png|Maybe not. S2e20billisback.jpg|Bill faces the heroes. Gravity-Falls-Season-2-Episode-20.jpg|Bill laughs in amusement. S2e20 you should be scared.png|Bill captures Ford and Stan. S2e20 captive 1.png|Bill possesses Wendy, Gideon, and McGucket. S2e20 captive 2.png|Bill possesses Robbie, Soos, and Pacifica. S2e20 bill needs decorations.png|Bill and the other members of the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. S2e20 decoration.png|Now they're all banners. S2e20 not too late for them.png|Bill tells Ford he won't kill the twins if he lets him in his mind. S2e20 spraypaint in the eye.png|That's gonna hurt in the morning. S2e20 angry bill.png|He's mad S2e20_Bill_demon_form.png|"I've got some children I need to make into CORPSES!!" S2e20 demon bill chase.png|Bill chases the twins. bill cipher angry physical form by andy077-dafqyoy.jpg|Bill Cipher enraged and chasing the Pine siblings. S2e20 the twins are caught.png|Bill catches the twins. S2e20 Bill has the twins.png|He has them now. S2e20 eenie.png|Eenie.. S2e20 meenie.png|Meenie.. S2e20 minee.png|Minee... S2e20 yo....png|YOU. S2e20 Wait!.png|Ford surrenders. S2e20 silhouettes.png|Our darkest hour is here. S2e20 it's a deal.png|"It's a deal!" S2e20 deal made.png|The deal is made. S2e20 reality in black and white.png|Bill's astral form. S2e20 Bill laughing.png|Bill's evil laugh as he prepares to enter Ford's mind. S2e20 Bill in his mind.png|He did it. S2e20 Ford cleared his mind well.png|Bill revels in his victory. S2e20 not Ford.png|It's a trap! S2e20 WHAT!.png|"WHAT?!" S2e20 Bill realizes the trick.png|Bill realizes that he's been tricked S2e20 Bill panics.png|Bill attempts to convince Stanley to let him out. S2e20 eye extending.png|Bill freaking out. S2e20 distorted static.png|Bill glitches. S2e20 sad eye 2.png|Bill doesn't feel so good.. S2e20 red Bill.png|Bill turns red. S2e20 red Bill 2.png|He's getting bigger... S2e20 red Bill growing.png|...and angrier... S2e20 red Bill growing 2.png|He's huge. S2e20 red Bill huge.png|Red Angry Bill. S2e20 red Bill disjointed.png|Glitching again. S2e20 heads rotating.png|It's a pyramid scheme. S2e20 crumbling 1.png|Bill crumbling. S2e20 six arms disjointed.png|Bill distorted. S2e20 six arms.png|Bill with six arms. S2e20 six arms pixelated.png|Bill completely pixelated. S2e20 six arms 2.png|He's back. S2e20 red eye.png|Bill's corrupted form is revealed. S2e20 red eye pixelated.png|Bill's corrupted form pixelated. S2e20 red eye 3.png|Reaching for help. S2e20 red eye 4.png|Scared for the first time. S2e20 Bill red eye closeup.png|Bill begs Stan. S2e20 double Bill.png|Bill's last moments. S2e20 white shapes.png|Stan punches Bill. S2e20 Bill yellow white outline 2.png|Bill cracking apart. S2e20 Stan Defeats Bill.png|Bill is finally defeated. 4501848-bill-cipher-gravity-falls-bill.png|Bill's statue. S2e20 BillFinaleCutoff.gif|"Oh, I know we'll meet again, some sunny day." Miscellaneous Opening bill transparent.png|Bill on the Zodiac. Bill Cipher Angry.jpg|Angry Bill Cipher. Gravity Falls Comic-Con poster.jpg|Bill Cipher on a poster for the series. Bill 2.png|Bill Cipher in a casual pose. Bill symbol cipher.png|Bill symbol. Bill 1.png|Bill Cipher showcasing some of his powers. Bill.png|Bill Cipher Cipher Hunt Alex Hirsch Bill Cipher Statue.jpg|Series' creator Alex Hirsch poses in front of Bill Cipher's statue. Billmonsterform.png|Bill's demonic form S2e20 Three More Days promo.jpg|Three days away (oh wait...) Ddd.png|Official concept art of what Bill's human form would look like. 5dee8ca934721cd697e4b1d938af64b8.jpg|Bill Cipher's entry in Journal 3. Bill Cipher20.jpg|The cryptic Bill Cipher Wheel in Journal 3. BillCipherInBook.jpg|Bill Cipher escapes Journal 3. 8914fffce161f7bdfcbf315134b52cdb.jpg|Bipper in Journal 3. B88.jpg|A note left by Bill discovered by Mabel, revealing Bill's intentions to kill Dipper after he destroyed the journals. Gf primary.jpg|Ford discovers Bill's true intent. S2e18 Dana Terrace art 8.gif|Bill regenerating. S2e20 Bill dying 1.gif|Bill shapeshifting. S2e20 Bill dying 2.gif|Bill Cipher's death. Gravityfalls4 large.jpg|Bill Cipher Funko Pop. Bill Cipher Plush.jpg|Bill Cipher plush. Promotional Card- Bill Cipher.jpg|Bill on a promotional image for Gravity Falls: Journal 3. Videos The Best Of Bill Cipher Bill Cipher - Between The Pines Special Gravity Falls - Summoning Bill Cipher WHEN I'M MAD! Gravity Falls - S02E04 "Sock Opera" Bill Cipher Is Back! Gravity Falls-Dipper Makes A Deal With Bill Scene Gravity Falls Bipper is defeated Gravity Falls - The Last Mabelcorn - Ford's Dream Gravity Falls The Last Mablecorn - The TRUTH Between Bill and Ford Weirdmageddon - Bill Cipher is back! Gravity Falls The final battle has begun! Bill Cipher wreaks havoc on the town! It's Gonna Get Weird Animatic Ford's "Death" + Destruction of the Journals Full Clip Bill Cipher's Party + Time Baby's Death All Bill Cipher Scenes in Escape from Reality We'll Meet Again - Take Back the Falls Gravity Falls Take Back The Falls Shacktron vs Bill Cipher 60FPS Gravity Falls – The Bill Cipher Wheel “Weirdmaggedon 3 Take Back the Falls” HD Gravity Falls Bill's Rage Weirdmageddon Part 3 & 4 Gravity Falls - Stanley's Sacrifice & Bill Cipher's Death Gravity Falls Bill Cipher's Last Words 75% Decoded! TheNextBigThing (*SPOILERS) Finding The Bill Cipher Statue Film Theory Gravity Falls ISN'T OVER! (Bill Cipher LIVES!) Bill Cipher Orders a Pizza (Gravity Falls Parody) Bill's Birthday(he's drunk) Category:Galleries